User talk:Thorenn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shiveapedia! Thanks for your edit to the Alternate Universes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- YWNK (Talk) 22:00, July 5, 2010 Brackets in references They're actually there to differentiate proper comic titles from descriptions of comics that don't really have titles. Open to suggestions for alternate ways to do that, though, if you have any ideas. JediMB 20:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Comic names/titles I noticed that you added a comic's title to the Elliot page. Where can that information be found? Tubal-Cain :I mentioned the sites that contain the titles in their lists of story comics in my edit summary but the links can be found here and here. Under the current system the titles for EGS comics from Aug 2, 2007 to Jan 22, 2009 are hidden. I propose we use the titles on those sites for references to comics in that date range. Thorenn 00:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ooh, that's good to have. I'll have that put on the main page. Also, I'd like to ask Tubal-Cain to always sign his comments on Talk-pages with the four tildes, as described above the edit box. JediMB 15:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Night Out Do you want to finish Night Out on the Elliot page? I have no idea how to describe Parts 2 & 3. Tubal-Cain 02:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I will try to get to it when I have time for a large edit. Elliot's history is a bit convoluted in those storylines since he appears in "Elliot's Crew" before "Ellen's Crew" chronologically but appears after it in the storyline order. However, I think we can avoid describing his actions in those comics since they largely talk about Ellen's clothes and/or lack of them and appears in a flashback in the last pre-"Ellen's Crew" storyline.Thorenn 03:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) There is also the conversation he had with Nanase at the end of Ellen's Crew. Tubal-Cain 04:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I assumed that that was not one of issues you had in figuring out how to describe Parts 2 & 3 since it takes place both chronologically and in publication order after Ellen's Crew. Thorenn 15:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No, I was just noting that it's there. I had originally assumed that Elliot had no appearances in the second half of Part 3, and would have missed it if I hadn't double checked. Tubal-Cain 16:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Categorization Is there any reason you changed Category:Project Lycanthrope to it's previously unmodified state? Just curious. Auguststorm1945 17:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Surnames Someone seems to have redirected all of the articles with characters' names (i.e. Elliot Dunkel, etc.) to the articles with only their given names. Given that plenty of these characters are in fact related to each other, wouldn't it make sense to categorize them by their surnames? And include that information in the article name? Auguststorm1945 22:16, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey my pic of nanase i uploaded went a little screwed up could you please fix it for some reason it streched thankyou.